raptorlordfandomcom-20200214-history
SUPER DUPER AWESOME HAPPY RAINBOW UNICORN WORLD!!!!!!
THIS IS, LIKE, THE ''BEST PLACE EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''IT IS BETTER THAN ANY PLACE ON EARTH AND HAS, LIKE, EVERYTHING EVER IMAGINED!!!!!!! ACTUALLY, ''MORE ''THAN ANYBODY EVER IMAGINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY SLEEPY RAINBOW ISLAND "Happy Sleepy Rainbow Island" is the place of wonderful happy dreams! It has a billion rainbow styled beds (or baseball/dragon/dinosaur versions for little boys :) and has an infinate amount of super duper cuddly little ducklings, dragons, unicorns, baseballs, pegasuses, life-sized baseball players, pokemon, and pretty much everything else! They are made of the fluffiest cotton and are HUNORMOUS!!! And if you want to sleep but not dream it will happen! It's like being in a coma but a lot nicer and shorter and you can wake up whenever you want!!! Or you can choose what you wanna dream! Telepathicly!!! If you wanna dream about a happy rainbow island, you can make it happen! ALSO EXCLUSIVELY, there are Nyan Cat pillow pets, stuffed animals, and COOKIES!!!!!! Of course, there IS a Tac Nayn for the boys! :D! CAFETERIA AWESOME UNICORN UNIVERSE When you get here, candy isn't a junk food! Anything you want to eat if free, yummy, and never runs out! Actually, all candy you love will become healthy and non-flavourful vegetables will tase a trillion times better!!! You won't get sick or full, and you will grow invisible muscles! You can also have soda, which also never runs out! And when you say "Boopdeboop", all your wanted food will "poof!" be there in .000000001 seconds! And plus, HAVE FUN!!! You can have McDonalds whenever you want! Did I say that everything is free already? I sure hope I didn't! This is the menu (though this obviously isn't all of it) *Cake *Candy *Cookies *Bannanas *Broccoli *Brussel Sprouts *Asparagus *Shrimp *Lobster *Ice Cream *Steak *Cheesecake obviously this isn't all of it, but it was fun wasting time listing some of it! Lol! EXTREEME AWESOME BOUNCY YAY FUN Ever wished you could fly? Now you can! Just telepathicly wish to fly and you'll be soaring away like a swan! End it whenever you want to! You'll probably run into a Unicorn or two, but they don't mind people. Plus, Air sickness is now no longer able to haunt you! Don't be shy; if you want to ride the unicorns instead, it's ok! And there are beautiful landmarks here so you can look at them while you are zooming around. But boys have a special place too here! If they don't like the unicorns and rainbows, they can zoom around in outer space with friendly aliens! Plus they'll learn the alien launguage! If flying isn't your dream, then bounce houses will! These babies will soar you up and plummet you down again harmlessly. Even better, injuries don't exist! You coould land on concrete here and no yucky red goop will emerge! Not even a scratch. How fun is that? But wait, there's more! If the girls want to zoom around in space, they can and will probably see Nyan Cat too! He's such a gorgeous sight. Tac Nayn for the boys! Plus, your parents and grandparents and great-great-great grandparents can come too! Just about ANYbody can come! Even your dog! Or skunk! Actually, we allow LITTERALY anything to come! The cats won't blow up the bouncehouses. The dog won't bark at Nyan Cat (even if he does, Nyan Cat won't care! He's deaf, honestly!!) And if you came from the Cafeteria, you can eat and drink here, too! How fun is that? LOTS of fun! MEMORY AWESOME BRING-O-BACK HOTEL Ever wished you could do over that thing you did to your little brother? Ever wished you just kept your mouth shut that last week? Now you can! Simply say "Blaheh" and you are back in time! Say it again and you will return to the present! It's awesome, isn't it? Just don't try to be perfect like God. Sorry, but we don't allow that. Really, that's probably the only think we will ever not allow. Nobody's perfect, and remember that. But really it's ok! Everybody makes mistakes! :)! I have too, hehe! Anyway, You can apologize to your friend and zap! ''You're back! Plus, this will allow you to go to the future too! Even better, you can see the funny things you did a second time! And it will help you with your memory! How cool is that? AND you can watch your dreams! But don't worry, we labeled the good ones and the nightmares. You can show the nightmares to your mum and dad if you can't explain it or forgot. Just remember that we allow food and dogs too! There is no line. And there are a zillion of these machines in this place so everybody can do their stuff! And they are all in soundproof rooms so you can have some peace and quiet. :) ROCKIN' MUSIC FUN RADIO SHOW-DOWN SUPER Bad words don't exist here! Listen to any kind of music you want! "screamo" music will be at a softer tone. Bad words will be replaced (example: heck, darn, awesome, smokin', cool, gosh)! Plus, you can watch bulls charge at each other! (dont worry, they dont get hurt.) Everybody here gets a personal set of headphones to listen to, otherwise all different stations would be playing at the same time! You can bring food here from the cafeteria of awesome and eat while listening to rockin' music and watch a showdown! Isn't that neat? But wait, it gets better! If you wanna leave, you'll instantly zap away! Everybody gets popcorn (unless they don't want popcorn) and a free ticket to Disney World! Awesome, right? HALL OF AWESOME GAMES OF AWESOMENESS Here you can litteraly play any game you want! Whether it's on Xbox, Mac, Gameboy, Wii, Gamecube, Kinect, or DSI or 3DS, you can do whatever you want! Violence is replaced, so in example, Halo 3, All the blood is taken away and guns are replaced with water guns. You can eat at the same time! And all future games are now avaliable! And there will be such thing as an infinity-player mode! Add as many players as you want! You can chat, and swearing doesn't exist! Dirty jokes are removed. Have any of you heard of Spore? Know how it is only 1-player, with the exeption of sharing creatures online? Now you can interact with players all over the WORLD! You can find empires being constantly under check by that player. And The Grox are controlled by other people! You can ALSO do the following on other games: *Spore Hero: infinate player Co-op! Make up your own parts! *Skylanders: Make your own figurines and voices! Infinate player Co-op! *Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow: Improved graphics and sounds! make your own Pokemon! *Halo 1, 2, 3, Reach, and others: Make up a costume and alien! *Spore Kreature Keeper: Make up your own voice commands! *Robot Unicorn Attack: Make up commands and other worlds! *Mechatars: Create new Mechatars, levels, and attacks! Infinate Mechra and Co-op! *DinoSawUs: Lots more items and dinos! Make your own patterns and games, plus infinate money! *Dino Run: Infinate colors, hats, and races! Add as many people to a race as you want and levels are upped to 700! *Pixel: Infinate pixels and glitch fixxes!* *Bloons Tower Defense 1,2,3,4, and 5: Infinate money and health, many new towers and bloons! *Nyan Cat FLY!: More colour combinations, new foods, and infinate lives! Plus Multiplayer! *SA2B: More levels, chao, animal drives, and new Nyan Cat Chao! Plus extra chao worlds! *Pac-Man: More levels, new ghosts, and Pac-Man editor! *Defend Your Castle: New variety of enemies, new power-ups, and infinate health! *Mario Kart Wii: New characters, karts, plus up to 4 characters on a single kart! *Super Mario Bros: Improved graphics, new enemies, more levels, and constant Star power! *Super Mario Sunshine: Improved gameplay, bloopers, and Yoshi editor! *MySims Kingdom: More characters, longer story, and new player editor! This is only a tiny fraction of the games you can play, actually! '''There are lots of places to go in Super Duper Awesome Happy Rainbow Unicorn World! Explore it and see them all!' Category:RAPTORLORD GALAXY